We're Bound Mage, You're Always With Me
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Fai feeds from Kurogane but then puts distance between them and the warrior notices this, when he does a little spying he works out something and decides to set the mage straight on how it is because if Fai won't take care of himself then Kurogane will.


**Disclaimer: I** don't own anything but the plot, althought I'm not sure how it came about. lol.

I wanted to write a another Kurogane and Fai one but I am cluess to the worlds and the timelines in the story even though I have been reading this couple for years (I adore them), I know Kurogane loses an arm, Fai becomes a vampire and how the events come about but I have conflicting information on which came first so until I clue myself in I think I should stick to AU.

I do apologies for me being cluess.

Please bear with me if you read this and it's a little off, but Fai's a vamipre and feeds from Kurogane who has two arms.

I wrote it but it went a different way then I plan but I still like it so maybe you will too?

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

We're Bound Mage, You're Always With Me.

Fai pushed the sleeve back from Kurogane wrists feeling his fangs lengthen as hunger swarmed to the surface but he pushed it back down hating that this had to be done, he would always be eternally greatful to the warrior for saving him but he hated that he had to do this. Night after night he drank from Kurogane, Fai parted his lips bending his head closer to the skin closing his eyes yet the sound of Kurogane pulse grew louder until it was all he could hear.

He frowned seeing the mage squeeze his eyes closed as he pricked the skin with razor sharp points of those pretty fangs, Kurogane could help the thought but every time he saw them it just made other things become clear. They were long and the tips often dug into Fai's bottom lip when he was hungry, the whiteness of his fangs only made his pink lips seem deeper in colour which Kurogane couldn't move his eyes from. Yet Fai never noticed because he always screwed his eyes closed and took as little blood as possible before pulling away and leaving, he swallowed when those teeth slide into his skin and found his own eyes closing.

Fai couldn't help the small moan that escaped his throat as Kuro's blood touched his tongue; he swallowed quickly taking strong pulls feeling the hunger rising again fighting his hold and took one more pull before swiping his tongue over the skin. His body reacted strongly to the small amount of sweetness he stole from Kurogane and Fai ran his tongue over his lips before sucking on his bottom one enjoying the lingering taste on his lips before pushing to his feet.

Red eyes watched the mage stagger back as he raised a hand to his mouth wiping it quickly whispering his thanks before leaving; he knew Fai fought the hunger but it only made it stronger because his blue eyes would sharpen in colour. Kurogane didn't understand why the mage took so little when it was freely offered but he would soon enough, he pushed to his feet following after the mage silently wanting to see exactly he did when he left.

The blonde knelt by the small pool of water placing his hands in it to cup the water lifting it to his lip and started to drink the water….no wait he didn't drinking it but swilled it around in his mouth before turning to the side and spitting it out. He frowned continuing to watch feeling his confusion grow deeper but it was joined by another emotion anger, the mage did not want his blood was it not good enough or was the taste not to his liking.

Kurogane gave it freely because he cared for the mage yet it was threw back in his face like it had no meaning, he eased forward only to hesitate as Fai stood up shedding his clothes before entering the water. He hunched down seeing the blonde fully submerge himself before his head broke the surface of the water as he moaned….almost brokenly, just what the hell was the mage doing? Kurogane saw the lithe body move through the water easily as he rested against the side tipping his head back as those pretty, pretty fangs sunk into his bottom lip.

Was he…..he was.

The warrior licked his bottom lip in surprise as he watched the mage continue to touch himself, although he couldn't see because Fai's waist was submerged the water but it was constantly dispelled as his upper arm made a rhythm through it. Kurogane never knew the mage did this over him or was it over his blood? He watched cords stand out as a back arched and a head turned giving him a clear view of the man's face, red lips parted as a cry escaped but it was the blood trickling down Fai's chin that caught his attention.

A pink tongue flicked out smearing through the thin trail drawing another moan as his back arched again and his arm moved quicker, Kurogane felt his temperature rising as his trousers grew tight at the sight of the mage but something was off. Fai's face was flushed as his pleasure mounted but he looked troubled…if Kuro could say that, the blonde tipped his head back cords becoming more predominate under his skin as he cried out. The blonde went still with his head tipped back as blood slid down his cheek in a thick rivulet but he just raised his hand from under the water wiping at his lazily staining porcelain skin as he stare at his fingers.

Fai lifted his head feeling weak as he looked at his fingers seeing the red stains and curled his lip dropping his hand against the surface of the water resulting in slapping sound, he curled his fingers under the water feeling nails dig into his skin.

He was angry but why? Kurogane watched as he shook his head sinking down into the water after pushing away from the side until his head disappeared from sight giving him his chance to withdraw, he would use this time to work out exactly what was going on in the mages head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fai smiled at the others watching the fire burning in the logs yet it faltered when Kurogane stood beside him cocking his head before walking into the forest, he pushed to his feet feeling a tremor rolling through his muscles as hungry spread it's clutches through him. His fangs itched making him sooth his tongue over the right one before moving it over the left one as he saw Kurogane resting his back to a tree trunk "Kurogane a little early tonight isn't it." Fai glanced over his shoulder back towards the camp fire; he normally did this when the others were asleep.

Kurogane shrugged one shoulder "There's supposed to be a storm later and I know you like to go off." If he had the mage right then he knew what the problem was, so if he moved slowly not giving the mage a chance to work out what he was up to then he could help Fai. He knew the mage had put distance between them, no more nicknames or teasing and the way he would pull away after feeding yet never taking too much because he thought he wasn't worth it.

In the time they had travelled together both of them had got under each other's skin where many others tried and failed, so Kurogane knew what Fai was thinking.

Last night's events confirmed it for him, Fai was pushing him away because he felt unworthy yet it was and never would be the case and Kurogane would make it very clear to the mage "Come on." he tipped his head temping Fai. He slid down until he rested with his back against the trunk and his legs extended out crossing his ankles as he pulled his sleeve up exposing his skin, red eyes lifted as thunder rolled loudly over them before lighting light the darkened sky up.

Fai moved toward the warrior as the heavens opened up and rain began to fall yet he sank to his knees just out from under the canopy the tree provided as he felt his fangs extend. Fingers with a steel grip wrapped around his wrist. "What are you doing?" He frowned when the warrior pulled him closer making him unable to do much but move his knees quickly until he was straddling Kurogane "I want your wrist." Fai leant back putting space between them.

Kurogane held his wrist up "No point getting soaked." He watched the blonde's lips part as a tongue flicked out briefly but he just leaned back sliding his ass further down his thighs "Mage what's the problem."

Blue eyes lifted to red yet he couldn't say what he wanted to "There isn't one I just prefer space." Fai lifted one knee sliding it back until his hips hovered over the warrior's lower legs feeling heavy rain drops hit his back yet hands wrapped around his wrists.

"Stop." Yet Fai found the word being ignored as hands squeezed his wrist before yanking him forward however he found himself being turned.

He raised one knee bracketing the mage's thigh with his own "Then we will do it this way." Kurogane pulled the blonde until his back was pressed flush with his chest; he raised his wrist presenting it to the mage "Drink." This way he controlled it. Moving his other hand he rested it on the mage's stomach feeling muscles pulled taunt under the material "Drink." Kurogane pressed his wrist to closed lips but felt the sharp pricks of those pretty fangs.

Fai shook his head causing his fang traced over the skin causing a small amount of blood to well to the surface, he swallowed hard knowing this was a recipe for disaster "I would like to do it the normal way." That at least gave him a chance to hide his reaction to the warrior's blood.

"Drink." Kurogane moved his other hand up to clasp the mage's chin pulling it down making lips part and pressed his wrist between them, he pressed harder when the blonde didn't bite down at first but soon found his eyes closing as the fangs slid deep. He tried to contain the small intake of breath but Kurogane couldn't help it yet he knew Fai heard it when the blonde shivered, it was only then he realized his lips where close to the man's ear.

This was wrong, Fai knew it the second Kurogane's breath brushed his ear yet moaned as he tasted the sweetness of the warrior's blood, he closed his lips over the skin pulling his fangs back starting to suck feeling that familiar hunger raising. He closed his eyes raising one hand to grip Kurogane's forearm taking three more strong pulls before swiping his tongue over the skin intending to get to his feet and put distance between them yet an arm around his waist kept him anchored.

Kurogane knew he wasn't done and simply pressed his wrist back to parted lips "Drink." This was going to stop, the mage was hungry he would take until he was full, He needed and Kurogane provided and that's all there was to it "I know you're hungry so drink."

Fai pushed the warrior's arm away as he closed his lips pushing his tongue against the roof of his mouth still tasting Kurogane, he closed his eyes drawing one leg up feeling his body coming to life "No." Fai shook his head whispering the word. Yet he had no actions or power behind the word, he should push to his feet and put distance between of them but Kurogane's body heat seeped into his cold skin "Stop." Fai felt confused by sensations rising as a wrist pressed to his lips.

"Drink." He whispered the word but his voice was deeper than normal and when lips parted for a tongue to rasp over his skin he sucked in air keeping his lips to the mage's ear groaning softly as teeth slid into his skin.

His body was starting to react and Fai was helpless to stop it the most he could was grip the warrior's hand as he took stronger pulls moaning when Kurogane's blood hit his tongue, the beating of the man's pulse increased. The breathe in his ear become deeper making him shiver as a hand slid down his throat to rest on his stomach, it was like a hot brand searing his skin which Fai couldn't ignore he pushed the arm from his mouth yet Kurogane pushed it right back.

He watched the mage's long legs draw up before one slid back down as he took stronger pulls and when the blonde moaned pushing his wrist away as his head tipped back on his shoulder Kurogane raised his wrist "Lick it."

Fai kept his eyes closed as he parted his lips to flick his tongue out against Kurogane's skin sealing the punctures made by his fangs; he licked his lips feeling his tongue glide along them easier as Kurogane's blood made them slick. Kurogane just watched the mage whose face was flushed and eyes at half mast, blue eyes glowed brighter as raged breaths parted those red stained lips but he just slid his hand up the mage's chest and neck until he cupped his chin. He stared into red eyes as the breath in his lungs stilled as a thumb traced over his bottom lip before pushing in, Fai's tongue moved forward to rasp over the skin tasting the blood that coated his lips.

Maybe he had a thing for pain but Kurogane really wanted those fangs in his neck however now was not the time to push for it, he dropped his eyes to the mage's lips pulling his thumb out to trace over Fai's plumb bottom lip. He made a sweeping motion from left to right and back against as Fai parted his lips further to avoid the tips of his fangs catching Kurogane's thumb yet the man lifted to press to the tip of one fang, the blonde's tongue darted forward without conscious thought before retreating.

What was happening here? Fai blinked slowly watching the warrior feeling sensations raise as that thumb moved up his fang, he moaned unable to hold it back but the feeling Kurogane's action produced had his body tightening further with pleasure. Red eyes lifted to neon blue before they slid closed yet not quick enough Kurogane saw the pleasure in them and smirked, he liked the results his blood had on the mage and clasped his jaw holding it firmly.

His body went taunt when a tongue traced over his bottom lip before it moved to flick against the tip of his fang, it was only then Fai remembered to breathe but it was somewhat difficult as that tongue produced sensations. Who knew the mage's fangs where sensitive or even that they could produce sensations, Kurogane traced his tongue up the fang feeling its arch loving the soft sounds the blonde made and slid his other hand down. Fai arched his back as fingers brushed his cloth covered cock, he found his jaw clasped harder when he tried to turn his head and moaned lifting his tongue to touch Kurogane's hesitantly.

Damn his mage was sexy, Kurogane had never really cared if his lovers where submissive or fighters but the way Fai was putty in his arms make his cock jerk, he moved his tongue to brush against the blonde's. Fai drew his other leg up as fingers slid under his trouser to wrap around his cock, he moaned while thrusting his tongue against Kurogane unable to control the burning in his body and when the warrior started to pump him his hips started to rock. Kurogane swallowed every sound Fai made and squeezed the mage's cock at the base before twisting as he slid his hand up the shaft, fangs nicked his tongue as the blonde's tongue fought his.

He rocked his hips feeling the warrior pressing hard against his ass and damned if it didn't make him rock a little hard back, Fai dropped one hand to a strong thigh as he sucked on Kurogane's tongue feeling sensations coming to a head as his climax built. Kurogane lifted his mouth wanting to watch as the blonde came, his top lip curled back baring his fangs making them look all the more sharper as Fai panted while his hips rocked forward yet it was blue eyes that held his.

Fai felt his body tensing as Kurogane stroked him faster, he panted into the man's mouth feeling his climax sweeping through him.

As Fai cried out softly his body going taunt his eyes became brighter then after he came they slowly faded back to blue, Kurogane dropped his eyes to the blonde's lips finding those pretty fangs returned to normal. He eased his hand from the mage's trousers feeling the blonde go boneless and smirked looking into blue eyes gone drowsy "Feel full." Kurogane watched blue eyes blink before sliding closed. He tugged the man impossible closer and wrapped his cloak around them hearing breathing out and relaxed against the trunk of the tree "I'll take care of you mage even if you won't." Kurogane rested his chin against the blonde's head as he watched the rain fall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fai kept his distance from the warrior knowing last night was a mistake; he never should have allowed Kurogane to get the better of him and resolved himself against the coming night because he wouldn't allow it to happen again. He would go back to drinking from the wrist from a distance this way it was controlled and Fai could go when he needed to yet as the day passed and light faded from the sky his anticipation grew when it shouldn't be.

He stood across the small clearing looking at the warrior who had his arms crossed "I'll drink from your wrist if you place it on your thigh, just like we normally do." Fai watched red eyes narrow on him as a jaw tensed which made him tense.

So the mage was wise to him or did he simple not want a repeat of last night "Fine." Kurogane held his wrist out towards the blonde waiting for him to come closer yet Fai stood his ground making his lips kick up at the corners.

Fai took a step closer to the warrior holding out his hand and when Kurogane placed his wrist in it he pulled the arm until it was fully extended, he closed his eyes feeling his fangs lengthen but snapped his eyes open when he heard a whisper of movement. He wasn't going to let last night happen again and had made sure he was focused in case the warrior tried something like now for instance, Fai stepped back quickly feeling his lips curl.

Oh he was baring his fangs; it only made Kurogane want him more "Mage come here." He would let him feed but it was time to feel those pretty fangs in his neck yet the blonde spread his stance as if to fight, his lips lifted in amusement but that was about it. If the mage wanted to fight they would fight but no one said he couldn't play dirty, Kurogane lifted a blade to his neck and drew the tip across his skin making a very small cut yet it was well placed.

Fai felt his lips part as he tracked red beads of blood well to the surface of tanned flesh, he knew the game Kurogane was playing because the cut was placed where it would constantly bleed but be of no threat to his health. He licked his bottom lip "Clever." Fai narrowed his eyes "But I won't feed unless it's from your wrists and we don't touch." The warrior dropped his cloak and sword before smirking at him, he just shifted his weight waiting.

Kurogane swiped two fingertips through the blood trickling down his neck "Come on Mage you want this." He held his fingers out taking a step forward ever so slowly making sure blue eyes stayed focused on his fingers.

Fai parted his lips flicking his tongue out to swipe his bottom lip lowering his arms slightly feeling his fangs ache as the smell of the warriors blood teased his senses however he wasn't that stupid and when Kurogane came closer he reached forward with his hand. He curled his fingers around Kurogane's wrist but pushed his thumb down on a pressure point as he shifted his weight and brung his leg up smacking the other man in his side.

Damn so close, it looks like he would have to do it the hard way which was fine by him, Kurogane eased to the side pulling his hand back before pushing it forward slamming his hand against the centre of the mage's chest sending him backwards. The smell of that sweet blood so close made Fai stumbled backwards but he recovered quickly arching his back putting his hands on the floor before lifting his legs as he flipped. Kurogane grunted when a foot clipped his chin "Fuck." That hurt yet the mage just spread his feet widening his stance as he moved his eyes over the clearing trying to find his exit quickly but Kurogane wouldn't let that happen.

Fai took a step back when the warrior took one forward "Why are you pushing." He wanted to know what Kurogane was up to because before the other night everything had been fine, the man lunged at him but Fai only noticed the mistake seconds into his attack. Kurogane stood his ground as the blonde sprang forward; he dropped his arm over the blonde's out stretched one avoiding the razor sharp nails trapping it against his side and kicked his leg out. Fai cursed at his stupidity but the smell of blood was making him lose focus and when his chest collided with Kurogane's he found his mouth close to the small cut.

His breath left him when a tongue lap over his skin before the tip of fangs raked over his skin, in his momentary lapse Kurogane found himself being pushed back until his back slammed against a tree "Mage." He groaned the word feeling fangs pinch his skin. He pressed his hands against the warrior's chest rasping his tongue over the skin moaning as a bead of blood touched his tongue and slid his hands down pressing the taller man back into the tree. Kurogane groaned as fangs bit down harder on his neck but never pierced the skin "Mage." He threaded his fingers into the blonde hair pressing his head closer as he tipped his head exposing more skin.

He could hear the blood rushing underneath the skin and groaned nodding against Kurogane when his mouth was pressed closer wanting to sink his fangs into the tanned flesh yet couldn't if he did then the warrior would win this battle that Fai had no idea was about. He pushed against the broad chest "No." Fai intended to move backwards but fingers tightening in his hair kept him still, he looked into red eyes "The wrist only."

Kurogane raised one eyebrow "You think I don't know what you're doing mage?" he watched blue eyes sharpen in colour "You take as little as possible blood from me as you can, you think your unworthy."

Fai raised his knee, he was never going to hit Kurogane in the crotch but the threat was real enough and the warrior let him go "I don't know what you're going on about." He turned moving quickly across the cleaning. Kurogane slammed into Fai from behind pinning him to the closest tree "Liar, you think I should have let you die." He nipped at the spot below the mage's ear "You don't think I understand what it meant to keep you're here."

"No you didn't." Fai tried to pull his wrists from the warriors hold but the smell of blood was making him lose focus and the lingering taste on his tongue only added to it.

Kurogane smirked before biting down on the mage's neck hard, he pressed his hips forward as he slid the blonde's arms up until he clasped both wrists in one hand "I know full well what my actions meant."

Fai struggled to breathe as a hand landed on his stomach "You did it for yourself." Kurogane had his reasons but that was it, his reason he never took into account what he wanted and that angered him.

"You lie Mage." He knew the anger in the tone wasn't directed at him but the mage himself "We both know what it meant for me to keep you're here and that brought something to your attention." Kurogane pressed his lips to the blonde's ear whispering "Didn't it."

Blue eyes closed as he shook his head before pressing his forehead to the bark "No." it was a lie and they both knew it, the warrior got under his skin as no other had before, breaking every rule Fai ever made for himself.

He smirked against the blonde's ear "Yes." Kurogane heard the mage's breathing hitch and pressed his hips forward yet blinked in surprise when the blonde yanked his arms free of his hold and turned around to face him fangs bared with a quicker speed than anticipated.

Fai narrowed his eyes "Why." He couldn't understand why the warrior did it; he had kept him here for what reason? After everything he did he kept on making sacrifices for him and Fai couldn't understand why he did it.

Kurogane planted his hands on the tree and bent his head until their noses bumped narrowing his eyes "We're bound mage, you're always with me." He cared for the mage and if he wasn't going to take care of himself then he would, he didn't want the mage to leave him so he bound them together in a way they couldn't be separated. Yes it was selfish but Kurogane didn't care, he had something with the mage that he had with no other and because of that something he bound them together, keeping the mage as his and for that.

Never would he be without Fai.

Fai heard the gruffness in that deep tone and knew the warrior was telling him something important, he did care for the warrior but never did he want someone that close to him, after his brother it was just asking for more pain. After all Kurogane had given up the warrior still stood beside him and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, maybe Fai could come to accept the warrior would stay true to his words "Always with you."

Kurogane stared the mage down "Till my death." His voice was rough but as long as the mage got the message.

Fai swallowed the lump in his throat moving his eyes to see stains of blood on tanned flesh before lifting them to red eyes seeing the truth behind the words "I'm hungry." The words where whispered as he bared his fangs. Red eyes dropped to those pretty white fangs and he found himself voicing his thoughts "So pretty." Kurogane clasp the other man's jaw tipping his face further up as he pressed harder against him and parted his lips to snake his tongue out. He moaned when a tongue touched his fang before sliding up only to slid back down, Fai curled his fingers in the material over the warrior's chest before soothing his finger out flat moving them to unclasp the fastenings.

He tilted his head as Fai pressed his mouth to his neck, Kurogane tried to suppress a shiver but failed when teeth scraped over his neck feeling the blonde smirking against his skin but he just wanted to feel those fangs sliding deep.

Fai rasp his tongue over the skin feeling the normally powerful body tremor against his "Hey Kurosama do you want my love bite."

Why deny it "Yes." Kurogane felt the blonde go still for a moment in surprise before hands pulled his top off as fangs nipped; he swallowed hard making his Adam's apple bob and moved his hands to slender hips when teeth sank into his flesh. His groan was a deep rumble "Fai." Kurogane pressed harder against the mage feeling nails prick his chest; he slid his hands up to fist the material of Fai's top pushing it up so he could span his hands over bare skin.

A moan escaped his throat at the way the warrior said his name and took stronger pulls as blood coated the inside of his mouth, Fai dragged his nails down a defined chest loving the way muscles bunched and licked the skin sealing the puncture marks. He unfastened the mage's top pulling it over his shoulders forcing arms to drop but not before nails raked his skin producing a hiss, Kurogane groaned letting the top drop to the ground lifting his eyes to pink lips painted red. Fai snaked his tongue touching the tip of one fang as he smirked only to groan seconds later when the warrior's mouth crashed over his and bark bit into his back, he arched pressing his chest flush with Kurogane as a tongue thrust against his.

Kurogane slid his hands up the hard ridges of the mage's stomach to flick his thumb against a hardened nub earning him a groan; he smirked into the kiss dragging his tongue along a sharp tip before rubbing his tongue against Fai's. He rolled his hips against the warrior's feeling Kurogane's hard length against his own and groaned sliding his hands around a strong neck sucking on the man's tongue tasting blood, Fai broke the kiss to groan when Kurogane grinded his hips down hard.

"That's it mage show me those pretty fangs." He smirked sliding one hand over the blonde's hip to fist the material over his ass rocking his hips harder watching the blonde tip his head back even more letting out another groan. Fai curled his fingers letting his nails sink into the warrior's flesh, he dragged his nails over broad shoulders and down defined muscles before pushing Kurogane back slightly as he inched down the tree. Red eyes followed the blonde who sank down until he rested on the balls of his feet "Mage." Kurogane growled the word in warning seeing the glint in bright blue eyes and rested his hands on the trunk of the tree as fingers undid his sash before dropping it to the ground.

Fai moaned at the sight of Kurogane's cock, the vein on the underside of his cock was visible as it had a slight red colour at the tip which was leaking making him moan again, Fai lifted his hand spanning it wide on corded thighs as he leant forward. Hot breath tortured the tip of his cock making him groan as he watched those pink lips part for a tongue to snake out trace the vein on the underside of his cock, Kurogane rocked his hips forward nudging the head of his cock against those parted lips wanting more. He squeezed the warrior's thighs as he eased his tongue up then back down that predominate vein before moving it back up to swirl his tongue around the tip and flicked his tongue into the slit tasting Kurogane.

Fai groaned as he lifted blue eyes to see red focused on his lips and tongue intently making him smirk showing more of his fangs "Say Kurosama do you want my love bite…" he tilted his head dragging the tip of one fang down the hard length before him "…..Here."

Kurogane's mouth opened but no sound came out as his eyes closed, he swallowed hard feeling that fang tracing back up and pressed his hips closer as he rested his forearms against the trunk of the tree wanting Fai to bite him.

He rubbed his tongue just below the head before wrapping his lips around the cock moaning at the taste and slid his mouth further down being careful of his fangs as he started to suck bobbing his head in a rhythm. He groaned lifting his head to tip it back as nails bit into his thighs "Mage." Kurogane rocked his hips forward before pulling them back then forward again, every time he rocked forward he felt himself slid a little deeper into the mage's mouth. Fai groaned swirling his tongue around the head before inching back down feeling a little bolder by the warrior's groans and on the draw up he dragged the tip of one fang ever so lightly up Kurogane's cock.

The warrior bucked into his mouth making him groan and pull back slightly pushing against tensed thighs "Mmh you like Kurosama." Fai watched red eyes lock with his when the warrior looked down at him as fingers threaded in his hair. "Mage suck." Kurogane rocked his hips forward nudging his cock against Fai's mouth tugging on blonde hair when the mage teased him "Suck." He groaned the word seeing those pretty fangs peeking out when Fai smirked. He parted his lips sliding his mouth down the hard length wanting to bite Kuro but held back as his need to be fucked by the warrior out weight his need to bite the hard length.

He swallowed on a groan as he rocked his hips forward feeling himself sliding to the back of the blonde's throat "Fai." Kurogane tipped his head back on a groan feeling nails trace up his thighs and over his hips before sinking into his buttocks. Fai moaned around Kurogane's hard length as he bobbed his head before taking the warrior to the back of his throat and swallowed tightening his muscles around the head. Kurogane felt his balls drawing up tight as tugged on the mage's hair until lips released his cock and sank down slanting his mouth over the mage's as he dropped his hands to the man's trousers undoing them quickly.

Fai slid his hands over flexing shoulders as he climbed into the warrior's lap before breaking the kiss to take in air when fingers pushed into his mouth "Suck." He groaned sucking on the fingers rocking his hips forward against Kurosama's. He nipped at the mage's jaw before pulling his fingers back to trail his wet fingers down the centre of Fai's back before pushing into his trouser; Kurogane watched blue eyes flicker as he moved his fingers between taunt globes. Fai parted his lips making a small noise as fingers circled his entrance before pushing in; he sank his nails into skin hard enough to earn him a hiss as he rocked his hips back.

Kurogane smirked as he stretched his fingers inside the mage watching blue eyes sliding closed before struggling to open only to close again; he nipped at the plumb bottom lip pulling his fingers out to slowly push them back in. Fai spread his thigh's wider lowering his hips closer to Kurogane's as those fingers moved slowly and slid one hand up into black hair as he panted into the warrior's mouth, a groan escaped when Kurogane's fingers hit his sweet spot. Fangs caught his bottom lip as he pulled his fingers out of the mage to leaning back slightly fisting the material over slender hips pushing it down and when the mage helped kick them over he smirked feeling satisfied.

The Mage was naked on his lap and damned if it wasn't sexy, he wrapped his fingers around Fai's cock squeezing it before slowly moving his hand up noticing that the mage's cock was about an inch longer than his own but his was thicker. Kurogane trailed his eyes up the mage's lithe form seeing the power behind the muscles contracting as he rocked his hips, red eyes lifted higher seeing the rosy bud of Fai's nipples and leant forward catching one between his teeth. He dragged his nails down the warrior's back as he moved his face closer baring his fangs "Kurosama." Fai panted the words feeling his body tighten and fisted black hair groaning at the small shot of pained pleasure.

Moving his hands he gripped slender hips pulling the mage down onto him and cupped his ass cheeks pulling them apart slightly as the head of his cock started to press into Fai, he swallowed hard suppressing a groan as he squeeze cheeks harder lifting his hips. Fai moaned clasping the warrior's jaw and turned his face showing him an expanse of neck that had him licking his lips as he lowered his head teasing the skin with the points of his fang. "Mage." He groaned the word feeling his pleasure spike when fangs bit down pricking the skin, Kurogane couldn't stop his hips bucking making him slide deeper into the blonde yet growled when fangs continued to tease.

He smirked at the growl and bite a little hard yet when hips thrust up hard sliding the warrior into the hilt he moaned biting down in pleasure, Fai bit down harder when Kurogane's hips bucked up again and groaned as blood coated his mouth. It was difficult to breathe as the mage pulled his fangs out starting to take strong pulls; Kurogane felt a fire pool low in his stomach as he pulled his hips back before thrust forward pulling the mage's hips down as he thrust up. Fai pulled his mouth back to moan as Kurogane struck his prostate "Kuro." He slid his nails down the warrior's tanned flesh leaving red mark in his wake as he rocked his hips up before dropping them back down.

Kurogane felt something warm sliding down his neck as he watched the mage moving and lifted his eyes to red stained lips "Mage bite me." He watched blue eyes gone too bright move to the side of his neck as a tongue snaked over his lips to touch a fang. Fai groaned when Kurogane's hips bucked up and fisted black hair as he dropped his mouth to the blood to rasp his tongue over it, the sweetness burst over his tongue making him moan as he dropped his hips down hard. Kurogane groaned feeling fangs sliding deep again and slid one hand up the mage's flexing back as he thrust his hips up, he threaded his fingers into blonde hair tugging hard.

He managed to swipe his tongue over the skin before groaning as those fingers tugged a little hard forcing his head back only to grip Kurogane's shoulders when teeth bite down on his shoulder, Fai couldn't think as sensations rose. He bucked his hips up bearing the mage back to until he had Fai under him "No more distance." Kurogane watched blue eyes struggle to open as lips parted on another groan "Mage, don't fight me on this."

He arched his back wrapping his legs around Kurogane's waist wrapping his arms around broad shoulders nodding pressing his mouth to the warrior's neck, Fai scraped his teeth over the skin nipping lightly before sucking. Kurogane slid one hand between them to wrap his fingers around the mage's weeping cock pumping in time with his thrusts feeling little tremors roll over him at the feeling of pricks from sharp fangs. Fai tightened his hold on Kurogane feeling his climax mounting as the warrior hit his prostate on every thrust; he bared his teeth "Kurogane so close." His groan was full of need as he rolled his hips down.

Kurogane thrust his hips harder into the blonde stroking him faster feeling muscles tighten on him and dropped his head to bite down on the shoulder before him as he felt the fire in his stomach spreading, he thrust forward hard tighten his hold around the mage's cock. Fai felt his body tighten as his climax swept through him and sank his teeth into Kurogane's neck moaning at the taste of blood, he arched his back while gripping the warrior tighter groaning loudly. "Fai." Kurogane groaned the mage's name as muscles tightened on his cock and thrust his hips forward one last time as he came but the feeling was heightened by the fangs sliding into his neck.

Fai took three more strong pulls before sealing the puncture marks with a swipe of his tongue as he felt his hold on the warrior relaxing, he dropped a kiss to the skin "Mmh Kurosama I feel so good."

Kurogane lifted his head to see blue eyes their normal hue as the blonde mage blinked drowsily at him "I know Mage I'm good like that." He smirked seeing lips lift at the corners as hands soothed over his shoulder.

"I think you liked my love bite." Fai spoke the words with his eyes closed them but opened them when lips brushed his, just the barest whisper of a touch but still he felt it.

Kurogane smirked "I did Mage." He watched those lips curve up in a smile that he had been missing, it made his smirk grow as he pulled out of the mage and roll onto his back pulling them Fai over him then covered the blonde with his cloak.

Fai soothed his hand up the expense of the warrior's chest mumbling happily as he dropped kisses snuggling closer to Kurogane's warmth feeling happy that the warrior was his and the smile on his face grew as he fell asleep thinking of the words given to him.

_We're bound Mage, you're always with me._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too bad.

If I missed any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them, if you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
